Romulan Republican Force
Galae'Enriov Klau Kererek |title1 = Romulan Republican Force Ihsein ih'Rheilhhu Rihan}}The Romulan Republican Force (Rihan: Ihsein ih'Rheilhhu Rihan), abbreviated RRF and also known as the Romulan Republic Militia, was the military organization of the Romulan Republic. It was originally headquartered at a flotilla in the Azure Sector, before a permanent base of operations was established on Dewa III, the new Romulan homeworld. The RRF had two branches: the Army and Navy. History The RRF was established around early 2409. By February, the organization maintained an ever increasing fleet of starships, comprised of former Romulan Star Navy vessels or starships appropriated from the Tal Shiar. These vessels operated throughout official Romulan Star Empire space and sought out independent Romulan colonies in the Tau Dewa sector block. One such world was Virinat, where an RRF starship helped witnessed the Tal Shiar and Elachi invasion of the planet. The Virinat survivors, as well as many other independent colonists, were invited to join the growing movement to fight back against the Tal Shiar. The movement would evolve into the Romulan Republic.STO missions: "Flight from Virinat", "Explore the Flotilla" Proconsul of the Romulan Republic, D'Tan, tasked the RRF with finding a suitable world to colonize so the peoples of the Republic could have a place to call home. After numerous surveys, the unclaimed, lush planet Dewa III was chosen. The Republic renamed the planet New Romulus and it served as the joint homeworld of the combined Romulan and Reman people.STO mission: "The Search for New Romulus" Leadership of the Republican Force flotilla rested in the hands of Commander Nniol Temer until his death at the international conference on Khitomer when he saved Klingon Councilor Wodan's life. Subcommander T'Rehu Nadel then took command of the flotilla. The United Federation of Planets and the Klingon Empire subsequently became allies of the Romulan Republic.STO missions: "Turning Point", "Neutral No More") The Republic rose to become a major power in local space, and the military expanded quickly. Shipyards were established at New Romulus, and new starship classes unique to the Republic were introduced. Admiral Klau Kererek assumed command of the RRF, and a flagship, the , was commissioned. The Republic's influence expanded further when it gained access to the Solanae Dyson Sphere in the Delta Quadrant, and the RRF assumed leadership of Dyson Joint Command under Commander Hexce Kaol.STO missions: "Sphere of Influence", "Circles within Circles" Organization Leadership * Draao'Ahnssiebh S'hokodo, commanding officer of the Romulan Republican Army. * Galae'Enriov Klau Kererek, commanding officer of the Romulan Republican Navy. * Riov Nniol Temer, commanding officer of the who formed the Romulan flotilla. * Erei'Riov T'Rehu Nadel, executive officer then commanding officer of the , also an officer of Romulan Republic Intelligence. * Riov Hexce Kaol, commanding officer of Dyson Joint Command. * Riov Tiaru Jarok, commanding officer of the flagship . * Obisek, commanding officer of Vauthil Station, former leader of the Reman Resistance. The bulk of the military equipment was re-purposed material from the Romulan Star Empire.STO mission: "Explore the Flotilla" However, the Republic soon began to build starships of their own. The first new starship class developed by the Romulan Republican Force in the New Romulus Shipyards was the tactical warbird.STO website: Legacy of Romulus Dev Blog #43 The Republic military had its own uniform with ranks reminiscent of the Romulan Guard. Both Starfleet and the Klingon Defense Force offered ships, officers, and materiel to aid in the defense of the new republic.STO missions: "Flight from Virinat", "Explore the Flotilla", "Neutral No More" For its ships, the the Republican Navy (RRN) used the standard prefix RRW (Romulan Republic Warbird). The prefixes USS and IKS were retained on ships received from the Republic's allies.STO mission: "Neutral No More" The first flagship was the . Once construction was completed, the became the navy's flagship. Divisions * Draao s'Rheilhhu Rihan ''(Republican Army) * ''Galae s'Rheilhhu Rihan ''(Republican Navy) * ''Tal Galan (Intelligence) Uniforms Two primary service uniforms were available to RRF personnel and the choice of which type to be worn was left to each individual. Colors of the uniforms were used to differentiate between the various divisions and responsibilities of personnel. Navy officers wore green while enlisted personnel were in yellow. Standard infantry of the army wore brown, while security wore red. Specialized uniforms were worn by RRF officers tasked with participating in joint operations with the Military Assault Command Operations of Starfleet or the Klingon Empire's Order of the Gin'tak. Ranks The Romulan Republican Force continued to use the ranks of the Romulan Guard for its own personnel. * Army flag officers ** Draao'Ahnssiebh (DRANS, marshal) ** Khre'Ahnssiebh (KRANS, general) ** Ahnssiebh (ANS, lieutenant general) ** Erei'Ahnssiebh (ERANS, major general) * Navy flag Officers ** Galae'Enriov (GLENRV, fleet admiral) ** Khre'Enriov (KRENRV, admiral) ** Enriov (ENRV, vice admiral) ** Erei'Enriov (ERRV, subadmiral) * Line officers ** Khre'Riov (KRV, commodore) ** Riov (RV, commander) ** Erei'Riov (ERV, subcommander) ** Khre'Arrain (KRARN, senior centurion) ** Arrain (ARN, centurion) ** Erei'Arrain (EARN, subcenturion) ** Erein (ERN, antecenturion) * Enlisted ** Erei'Erein ''(ERERN) ** ''Decurion ''(DCRN) ** ''Uhlan (ULN) Gallery Appendices Connections External Links References Category:Organizations Category:Military units